Hes back
by simplecrafter
Summary: Eli is off at war and he comes back to meet his 3 year daughter who cant recognize him. ONE SHOT


**Oh so Ive been reading The Cliffhanger Girl's story all day and she has a couple of one shots about Eli in the army and his and Clare's relationship and those were kind of my inspiration for this so enjoy. **

Eli had left for the army about three years ago and that's exactly how old her baby was. Eli knew she was pregnant when he left but thought he thought he would be back by the time she would give birth but they kept him there for three years and he hasn't seen his wife since or his daughter ever.

Eli was coming home today and Clare still couldn't wrap her head around it. She had been struggling raising her daughter on her own without any support. Of course her family supported her financially but emotionally, she was lonely and drained. She hadn't cuddled or kissed or did anything since Eli left and she felt depressed so she was ecstatic that he was coming home.

"Jesi, come on. Daddy's coming home." Clare talked about Eli all the time to her daughter, showed her pictures and tried to get her familiar with him and let her know she did have dad though she never saw him. Clare dressed her daughter up nicely in a dress and her pink headband she loved.

Clare put on a pair of jean shorts, flip flops and a simple shirt. Not bothering to dress up, she just wanted to see her husband already. She took her keys and held her daughter in her arms as she drove off to the site where their bus would arrive.

After waiting about 45 minutes, the bus came up and families and wives and kids cheered as the bus pulled up and came to a stop. "Are you ready to see your Daddy?" Clare asked and Jesi nodded.

The men walked off the bus in their regular clothes with bags on their shoulders as Clare tried to keep her eye out for Eli. She soon saw him walk off the bus and tears instantly hit her eyes. He looked and glanced at families trying to find his own as Clare called him, "Eli!"

Eli looked and smirked as he walked over to her and took her in a giant hug, tears running down his face. "I missed you baby, Im sorry." He slammed his lips to hers and slid his tongue in her mouth, as they lovingly kissed each other. Eli soon pulled back and looked at the little girl in Clare's arms. Eli held out his arms to hers and Jesi buried her face in Clare's neck.

"Sweetheart, its your dad. Im sorry baby, she's shy."

Eli faintly smiled and tried not to be disappointed that his three year old daughter never met him and couldn't even recognize him.

"Jesi, Im your dad." She peaked her face out and looked at him. "Is that the guy in the pictures?"

Clare nodded. "He looks different." Her daughter said.

"I know sweetie, its been a while." She kissed her head. "Please say hi."

She waved her hands and Eli smirked. "Can I hold you?"

She shook her head, "Im sorry." Eli looked away taking in a deep breath, trying not to cry. "Eli, its okay. Im sorry." Clare teared.

"My daughter doesn't even want to know me." He wiped the tears that rolled down his face.

"She's shy, I told you in the letters. Its gonna take time, she doesn't recognize you from the pictures."

"Im such a horrible dad, fuck my life." He cried as he took his bags and began to walk. Clare sighed and caught up with him, "Youre back after three years, please just be happy youre still alive and with us. " He nodded as Clare wiped his face. "Hold her." Clare held Jesi out and she shook her head.

"Please sweetie, its your dad. You said you always wanted to meet him."

"Im scared. "She pouted. Eli took his daughter in his arms, "Jesi,Im your dad and Im sorry if I scare you and that I haven't been here since you were born but I love you and I hope you love me."

"I don't know you." She said looking up at him."

"Do you want to go somewhere? I'll take you anywhere, youre my daughter and I love you."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, can we go to a play park?"

"Sure,theres one near the house." Eli smirked.

"She means amusement park." Clare corrected. Eli nodded, "Okay, we'll go." Eli smirked as they walked to Clare's car. Eli sat in the back with his daughter as Clare drove off. He talked to her and told her why he was away, getting to know as much as he can and vice versa.

Clare pulled up and they got out of the car and Eli paid for them to go in the park. Jesi got on a ride as Eli and Clare talked, "Ive been so lonely and depressed without you."

"Im so sorry beautiful, I couldn't do anything." He kissed her lips, "How was the birth?"

"Sad." She looked down and cried. "Why?"

"My family was on vacation and no one was there for me." She cried. "Everyone was in the states on vacation, my husband at war and I had to give birth without a single person I know comforting me."

Eli closed his eyes and cried, "I wasn't even there for my child's birth, what the hell is wrong with me? I let you go through that alone."

"But its over with and you're here and Im happy and we can start over as a family….for once."

Eli nodded and Jesi came off the ride and hopped in Eli's arms, "Thanks Daddy." Eli smirked and kissed his little girl's temple.

"You guys are mine for now on and I will there for you day in and out, I love you guys."

"Love you too daddy." His daughter smiled and kissed his cheek.

**THE END. I CRIED BUCKETS. NBD**


End file.
